


Don't Know How To Make It Stop

by Shiralala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, anyway super original idea, band au, it's a freaking, the most original, wow has nobody done this before maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiralala/pseuds/Shiralala
Summary: For once, Lance's idea isn't immediately shot down by the group. There's only one hitch.Keith Kogane walks over to him, red electric guitar strapped to his back.“So I guess you’re Lance, then.”He offers a smile, and all Lance can do is stare.





	Don't Know How To Make It Stop

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii  
> so i'm relatively new to the voltron scene. only started season 1 last month, but i immediately fell in love with klance, and lance in general. lance mcclain is my spirit animal.  
> the other day i had a random idea for a voltron fic, in between my 1d plotbunnies. so i thought "hey let's write it!" and normally it would then stay in my notebook for three years, untouched, but i now have the VOLTRON AMINO APP (not sponsored lol) and there's a cool thing called the Voltron Writer's Association, and I thought OH BOY THAT SOUNDS COOL. so i thought, hey, let's publish this story and see if they think i've got chops. so this is dedicated to you, zayne! :) thanks for kicking my butt and helping motivate me to get this out there~
> 
> title comes from "back to you" by louis tomlinson ft. bebe rexha. buy it on itunes. <3

Zumbale mambo par’ que mis gatas prendan los motores  
Zumba--

“Noooooo,” Lance moans, throwing an arm over and slamming it on top of his phone. He grabs it and squints, then presses “answer.”

“Pidge.” Lance says, his voice barely more than a rasp. “What do you want so early. It’s Saturday.”

“Lance,” Pidge says calmly. “First of all, it’s 2 pm.”

“It’s Saturday,” Lance repeats.

Pidge sighs. “Second of all, did you forget your incredible idea? That you had last night and decided right then to text us all about? At 1:30?”

Lance blinks at the ceiling. “All of my incredible midnight ideas are immediately shot down by either you or Professor Shiro.” He briefly laughs at the absurdity that one of their teachers is now in their friend group, not to mention a pretty cool guy, outside of P.E.

“Well, believe it or not, this one could actually work,” Pidge says grudgingly. “The first time you said it, it sounded like nonsense, but Hunk was convinced that it was genius. And we do all play instruments, so it was plausible.”

Lance sits up, now intrigued. “Wait, what was my brilliant plan?”

Pidge apparently hands the phone to Hunk, because the next voice is his, booming excitedly into Lance’s ear: “WE’RE MAKING A BAND, DUDE!”

Lance fumbles with the phone and falls off his bed.

“Huh?” He says, but his brain is already working, visualizing outfits, posters, sold-out gigs--

“Did you know that Shiro has the voice of a god?!” Hunk asks, sounding like a giddy fanboy, and--wait a minute, WHAT.

“Is Takashi Shirogane going to be the singer in our freaking band. Is that what you’re saying, Hunk Garett.” Lance might actually shit his pants.

“Well, um.” Hunk coughs. “See, he said he’d be willing to be like, the manager-sort-of person? But that he’s too busy with school and stuff to actually attend rehearsals. But he knows a guy! His cousin is a good singer, too, and he’s good at guitar, so we’d have a backup guitar, and maybe he could even do improv solo things!”  
Lance picks himself slowly off the floor, trying not to let the disappointment show in his face. Although, he considered, any band that Shiro even promoted, much less managed, would be the top tier of popularity at the Academy. “Yeah? Who is it?”

Hunk chuckles nervously, and Lance feels a sinking in his stomach. “Yeah, buddy, you’re not gonna like this part.”

“Who is it?”

Hunk sighs. “Come to my house. We’re downstairs.”

Lance presses end, suddenly feeling full of energy. He throws on his favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt and pulls on his skinny jeans, and dashes down the stairs. Most of the kids are in the living room, watching Cartoon Network, and his mother is reading a book, a cup of tea in her hand. “Morning, mijo,” she says as he jogs by. “Going to Hunk’s? Please eat something today! You missed breakfast!”

“I promise, mama! I’ll be back soon!” Lance calls over his shoulder as he shuts the door and runs next door to the Garett’s. Hunk’s mother greets him, and he waves as he runs over to the basement door, and nearly falls down the stairs. He skids to a stop and has to catch his breath at the bottom.

“Well. Look who showed up to his own band’s first meeting.” All of Lance’s breath freezes in his lungs, and he slowly stands upright.

Hunk is sitting behind his drumset, looking apprehensive and chomping on his nails, but flashes a beaming smile at Lance, presumably to try to offset the elephant in the room.

Pidge is fiddling with their keyboard, and glances up at Lance, looking unimpressed, then confused when they see the look on his face.

Shiro is in a corner, hooking up some amps and talking to a dark-skinned girl with silver hair that Lance has never seen before. She’s beautiful, but it doesn’t distract her from the person who has just spoken to Lance.

Keith Kogane walks over to him, red electric guitar strapped to his back.

“So I guess you’re Lance, then.”

He offers a smile, and all Lance can do is stare.

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? just can't take it?  
> (hahahAHA REFERENCES.)  
> let me know! leave a kudos, advice/feedback in the comments. hopefully this won't sit and stay one chapter forever. i'm still getting used to my school schedule, though, so updates MAY be a bit slower than i'd like.  
> SMOOCHES!  
>  ~~Sammy


End file.
